Your imperfections make you Perfect
by RedRos3z
Summary: A curious girl has a run in with one of the most strongest dbz villians.Is it possible that a heart of innocence can turn the tide of Earth's fate?
1. Chapter 1

There he stood in the middle of his great arena, arms crossed over his chest smirking; his large, arrogant ego never faltering.

Cell, after completing the transformation stood in his 'perfect form', waiting for a long 9 days to come to an end. Soon after defeating Goku in his tournament, he would then conquer the Earth and it weak inhabitants. The only promblem was, he wished he had set a shorter time limit. The android often sighed to himself, frustrated.

Then again, seeing the look on the humans' faces as he brought terror to them made the wait worth it.

'_Such a pitiful existance. I would be doing them a favor_.' He mused to himself. As he opened his eyes from his thinking, they widened as he looked down.

Standing, on _his_ platform was a small brown colored feline, minding its own buisiness without a care in the world.

Cell's eye twitched as he watched the cat. '_What in Kami's name is THAT doing on MY platform?'_

The cat, arousing from cleansing itself, looked at the tall menace boredly, as if wondering what he was looking at.

A vein flexed in Cell's neck in agitation. He knew a creature with such low intelligence could be at least _slightly_ smarter than this.

Cell smirked and formed a small ball of energy in his hand. "You better hope you do have nine lives."

Just as he was about to incinerate the trespassing feline, a call echoed across the desolate terrain.

The cat's ears perked up at the sound and made a gracefull dash to the end of the arena, listening to the call.

Cell's hand fell by his side as he watched,curious. Had he heard that correctly?

They listened for a few brief seconds when a voice sounded out again, this time only closer.

"MUH-DDDDD! KITTY~?" the voice echoed again just over the mountain in front of them.

In an instant, the cat jumped down and started towards the voice. Cell watched, quite puzzled if anything. What was a human doing around here? Wouldn't they have known to stay clear of the 'danger' area since his t.v broadcast?

Through the almost dark sky, Cell watched with his keen eyesight as a human-like figure rounded from the mountain.

He grimaced.

'_Must humans always stick their noses everywhere?'_

Truth be told, Cell had also liked the area because of its emptyness. He did NOT intend to deal with any humans pestering about.

Quietly, Cell took off into the sky, intending to teach this trespasser and it's pet a lesson.

(^.^) =c^,^c = (T.T)

Alyssa beamed joyfully with a smile as Mud jumped into her arms. She held the cat at arms' length and scolded him. "Expect a leash when we get home."she growled. "The things I go through for a cat…" she mumbles as her eyes softened, seeing how adorable Mud looked.

Shaking her head at her display of weakness, she turned and began the walk back home.

Suddenly, something floated down just a few feet in front of her. Alyssa supressed a yelp as her eyes widened. Debating in her head miles an hour if she was seeing reality. Unfortunately Mud hissing disdainfully at the alien told her this was real.

"State your buisiness here, _human._"

Alyssa visibly jerked at it's voice. Fear slowly creeping in as the thing started tapping its foot…or boot? She couldn't tell.

"Staring isn't exactly polite." It spoke.

Her head shot up and with wide eyes stared into the magneta purple ones looking into her own. "S-sorry…" when she didn't say anything she assumed he was waiting for her explantation. "I-I was just looking for M-Mud." The girl tilted her head, wondering if the creature would step from the dark to reveal itself.

"Mud?"

Alyssa paused, did she hear amusement in his voice?

Concentrating once again she shook her head and pointed toward the tabby.

"Then perhaps a '_leash_' a good thing."

Alyssa did a double take at what it said.

"Huh…?"

That's when she saw it's eyes narrow, as if it expected her to know better.

" You said yourself. Plus I don't want to deal with any more trespassers. So keep it locked up." Its voice much more intimidating.

With that she saw a palish sort of hand point at her cat.

Frightened at the movement, Mud sought escape and used the poor girl as a climbing post. Lashing its claws across her chest and neck, eventually jumping and taking off into the dark.

Cell let out an amused snicker, seeing it coming before it happened.

Alyssa groaned,beginning to find the troublemaker once again. Within a second, the being that was behind her dropped the cat at her feet.

She gasped, but before she could talk it beat her.

"It's just unconsious. Besides, I wouldn't want you out here all night looking for it. That would just annoy me."

Still baffled, she scooped the limp pet into her arms. "T-thankyou." She smiled slightly, even despite hearing it grunt angry for some reason.

There was a short silence, until he broke the silence.

"If I were you," Cell shook his head at the thought " I'd worry about bleeding to death than a cat."

After all, humans were so fragile and could lose their life to the simplest of things.

Glancing down, she did a double take noticing the long trails of blood down her neck. _'How did I not feel that?'_

Flushed, she smiled again. "To whom do I owe my thanks for finding Mud?"

There was a silence..before the dark air filled with a sigh. "Cell…"


	2. Chapter 2

Long after the girl had left, Cell resumed his spot in the middle of the ring. He meditated, but one thought plagued his mind. Why had he not killed the human? He could have easily disposed of her with a flick of his finger. Then again, where would be the fun in that? After he had control over this puny planet would he then start to enjoy himself on matter like such.

Smirking into the rising sun, he was getting closer to the day he longed for.

"Meow?"

An inaudible groan was the response.

"Meow..?"

With hair as wild as a banshee, Alyssa sat up right in bed, sheets scattering around her. Her eye twitched, yet again the maddening cat stared bored.

A vein on her forehead twitched. "First you make me search for you JUST as it gets dark out. Then WHAM! I run into some alien creeper only to have you use me as a scratching post!"

He stared.

Sweat dropping, the teen pinched the bridge of her nose. "And here I am talking to my cat." Shaking her head, she rose and went to the kitchen, a certain feline eagerly following awaiting its break feast.

She cracked open a can of food and sighed, staring him down._ 'Some love…'_ she glanced at the long scab like scratched down her neck but granted its wish for the moment.

She stared at nothing in particular for a few minutes, wondering just what exactly _had _happened last night.

"Cell…" she repeated the name, earning an odd look from Mud.

Smiling, she placed on her jacket and went to the door. "I never did get to see him..."

Mud looked at her again oddly as if saying it wasn't a good idea. Nonetheless, she skipped merrily out the door; fully determined to see what this Cell looked like.

Puzzled, she turned another mountain only to see…another mountain. "Darn…" After a long walk to the next she turned, only seeing _another_ mountain. "Darn!" She was positive after turning from one of these mountains last night that that was when she encountered him. Maybe it was the one to her right…? On the verge of losing patience, she rounded it finding the same result.

"…..DARNIT!"

She huffed and plopped on the ground rear first with an 'oomph'. It had been about an hour since she started looking, right? She groaned shaking her head, thinking was using to many brain cells for the moment.

When she sat up, she did a double retake of beyond her. _'What is that…?' _She squinted her eyes, which barely improved her _wonderful_ 20/20 vision. Was that…a post? No…a man?

Blinking her eyes she stood. "Knew I shoulda brought my glasses." She scolded. The only way to figure out what that thing was, was to go to it herself.

Once at a see able distance the girl gasped. "No way…"

He was tall…scratch that –FREAKIN tall! He had to be like seven foot. His back was towards her…or so she thought. But why is he green? Alyssa tilted her head like a lost puppy?_ 'Maybe I could go ask him? But…' _the thought of what he said before struck her _'he was so harsh. I wonder why…'_ She smiled. _'Only one way to find out.'_

Cell sighed to himself. Must he physically teach that girl a lesson to beat it? His eyes glanced to the side, not even bothering to face her.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

Alyssa stiffened. "How did he here me?" she mumbled, eyes staring perplexed.

That's when he laughed and turned all the way around. "You humans are amusing. Do you honestly think I couldn't hear your little fit of cussing from not finding me?"

Her mouth stood agape, lost for words as her cheeks reddened.

He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Come now," he stepped forward and crossed his arms "staring again are we?

"I-..uhm..."

Cell shook his head and looked to the sky. There were more problems to humans than he imagined.

"What are you?" She asked suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He smiled smugly down at her. "Why, I am perfection itself. An android created by Dr. Gero himself, made of the cells of the strongest warriors from across the galaxy. To ultimately take over this planet." He finished with a proud look.

Alyssa stood there with a what-are-you-talking-about face. "So," she began and tapped her chin "you're an alien?"

Cell nearly fell over at the ludicrous question. His eyes narrowed. "In a sense, perhaps. But in simpler terms, as you humans call it I was 'born' on this planet. Now does that answer all of your questions?"

He mentally smacked himself as she started tapping her chin again. "What are you doing out here?"

Cell remained silent for a minute, studying this girl. What was her intent on questioning him so? After all, not many humans dared make eye contact with him, much less come near.

"I see not why I have to answer to you human. But I suppose I could before your impending doom." He smiled sadistically. "I have made a tournament for when I battle Son Goku in approximately eight days. After his defeat I shall rule this planet as well as its miserable inhabitants."

She stared at the menace, not scared, but intrigued. "Ok!" she smiled and turned. Now that she had her answers what was the point of more akward silence? If she had questions she would just come back later! Simple.

As for Cell, he was baffled. This human talks to him like she was perfectly safe! Then she turns and leaves as if nothing happened! How dare she simply question him and do that? Well now _he_ had questions for _her._

Frowning, he gathered some energy into his hand. And now _he_ was going to call the shots.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leaving so soon?"

Alyssa stopped abruptly, and noticed the sour look on Cell's face.

"Well I can't just leave my cat alone…" She responded with wide eyes. His eyes narrowed and she took a step back.

"Do you have just any idea who I am human?" He threatened menacingly. What she said next flabbergasted him more than he was before with her behavior.

"That's not my name." she stated matter-o-factly with eyebrows high and arms crossed.

"What did you just say?" he growled just feet away.

Alyssa smiled a little, tilting her head to the side. "I said '..name." she drew out slowly.

Cell felt anger slowly boiling up inside him. How dare this mere _human_ speak to him so lowly? As if she was above him!

"Do not talk to me in such a low manner human! I heard what you said very clearly and I will not tolerate such a degrading tone!" he fumed with clenched fists.

Then, of all things, she giggled. "Alyssa." She spoke with a genuine smile.

"What?"

"Well, I wouldn't talk to you in such a 'degrading' way if you only would just call me by my name, not 'human'."

All the while, the energy in Cell's hand grew very stronger. This had gone on long enough.

"Enough! I grow weary of you human!"

And with that, he threw the energy ball at her.

"YIKE!" Alyssa could feel the heat rushing towards her and barely managed to dodge the weird miniature sun looking ball.

She panted with her heart racing and saw a hole in the ground where she stood only moments before.

She couldn't even turn her head to ask him what that was before the wind was knocked out of her.

Cell had delivered a blow to the girl while she was distracted.

Alyssa gaped and fell to all fours, finding it ridiculously hard to breathe.

"W-what d-did you d-do!" she coughed.

Cell crossed his arms and smirked. "I simply hit you in your stomach. Of course for an average human like you such a low attack would be serious."

He watched as the girl struggled to her feet and glared. "Well what the hell was that for!" she coughed. Alyssa managed to regain her breath, but no doubt she would have a bruise on her stomach for a while.

The next second he backhanded her across the face, the small movement sent the girl to the ground with a thud.

"Foul language is completely unnecessary. I will not tolerate it. Now, as for your questions which shall be the last, I expect you to answer my questions. Since you have had yours."

Feeling it might be better to comply, then to risk injury again she nodded.

"Why have you returned?"

She stood wearily and managed to smile. "I wanted to see what you looked like." Her soft dark eyes met his, which were utterly perplexed.

"Why?"

"Because, I didn't get to see you before. So I was just curious." She shrugged.

He nodded indifferent to her eye. "Why do you not feel fear towards me like the majority of humans?"

"Well I'm not the majority." Her eyes widened and she shook her hands seeing his eyes narrow. "I-I am scared of you, but…I'm willing to learn more about you is all." She smiled slightly.

Curious, Cell continued to question Alyssa getting slightly interested.

Not many humans he came by before were so open towards him. As they conversed she even laughed a few times. Much to his surprise. Cell had never talked with ANYTHING as much as he had done now.

Alyssa took her eyes of Cell and noticed the sun setting in the distance. She couldn't believe it was almost dark! Had she really been talking with him that long?

He seemed to notice and looked off towards it.

"Go." He said suddenly.

Alyssa did a double re-take at him? Just a minute ago he was talking to her like they had been and now he was so…distant. Was it because of something she had done?

She paused and reached a hand out towards him about to ask why but she stopped herself; awkwardly bringing her hand to her side. She felt a vibe coming from him that he wanted to be left alone.

Still…

"…may I visit you tomorrow?" she asked softly.

Cell turned, and looked at her as if she were crazy. She wanted to see him? Even after he had hurt her twice?

But thoughts conflicted his mind, and he growled. "Do not make me repeat myself."

Alyssa nodded, knowing better than to anger him. But she also knew he wasn't telling her something…

Cell was surprised how simply she had complied with him. Good thing too.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his hand.

'_Perfection should not bother to have conversation with a life form so low as a human! I am an ultimate life form! Yet I waste my time with a human!' _But what else had he to do? He still had days before he could occupy himself with the tournament._ 'Perhaps she had known of my nothing to do until then…' _This thought infuriated him and he sent a blast towards a mountain; obliterating it in seconds completely. What is she _did_ know and pitied him for seeming 'lonely' to her?

He slowly released his energy and smirked, his mind set on believing that to be truth. He couldn't let her be thinking that way.

Cell floated in the air and found her Ki not too far off. It was meager; but definitely her.

Alyssa took the keys from her pocket and unlocked her front door when a shadow covered her own.

She gasped turning only to face Cell's lower chest. _'Curse my height… '_

Alyssa gulped and leaned against the door. "Y-yes?"

"A human cannot simply be curious about something and ask to repeat the events the next day." He paused and saw her confused. "The point is I understand your curiosity towards me, but knowing fully well I could end your life in a second; you wish to seek me out." He placed a hand on the side of her neck as he leaned down to her height.

Cell would do anything necessary to make sure her mind was set that he wasn't _lonely_.

"Why?"

Alyssa froze under his touch and wish she could at that point hide under her covers. Nonetheless, she gulped.

"You are the first person I've seen in a long time…" she whispered lowering her head. This caught Cell off guard.

"I haven't had any contact with anyone since I came up here. Why do you think I talk to my cat?" she smiled shaking her head at her silly actions.

"So you only talked to me because-"

"-I'm lonely." She interrupted.

There was a silence between the two and he removed his hand, standing straight once more.

Had he really been that far off from what he thought? She hadn't _pitied_ him, only came to _him_ out of loneliness…? Cell grimaced; human emotions were one thing he didn't understand.

"Cell?" She asked looking up at him once more, putting his thought to a halt.

"Do you still wish for me not to see you later?"

After a moment he sighed. "Do as you wish."

He could not deny her that wish; after all, what was it like to be more miserable than a monster?


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I?"

"No."

"Can I _please_?"

"No."

"But what if I did it different-"

"Alyssa!" Cell turned annoyed to face the human girl who had persistently been bugging him since the sun rose. "Do you wish to repeat the recent incidents!?" He fumed, energy gathering in the palm of his hand.

Instead of submission, she grinned ear to ear, crossing her arms. "You said my name." she laughed cheekily seeing him flabbergasted. _'Does this human have mental issues?'_ He thought and sighed. Why was he putting up with this? If only he hadn't pitied the human girl she would have long been blasted into oblivion without a second thought.

"So what if I did?" he sneered crossing his arms.

"Then it's a start." She smiled.

"Start of what?"

"A wonderful friendship!" she sighed blissfully, clasping her hands under her chin dramatically.

Cell nearly face planted on the ground; instead he simply shook his head.

"That will never happen." He growled. He? Cell the perfect creation friends with a human? Unlikely.

"That's what they always say. Then the next thing BAM you're buddies!" She chuckled at the perplexed look on his face.

"Who is _they_?"

She paused. "Ya know…I actually don't know." She shrugged.

'_That's it_.' Cell decided shaking his head. Humans were the most illogical beings ever. A prime example was in front of him. How could they make a claim without proof?

"I will never understand." He mused to himself.

Alyssa's smile softened as she looked at the uncaring android. "Then I'll help you! After all what are friends for?"

Cell paused, "Why are you asking me? I know nothing of friends."

She face palmed.

"N-never mind Cell, just…never mind."

Oh a fun friendship this would be indeed.


End file.
